Hypnotizing Eyes!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Hypnotizing eyes, a touch that makes my body glows.. "What? Never say an alien before?" He said.. "A-A-Alien?.." I stammered.. "You are no different then all the other, just..more beautiful!" He smirked as he patted my shoulder.. My heart, my body.. everything is so light.. I have to find that Alien, because I think that I'm in love with him! rated T for safety!
1. Differences

**Hello everyone, this will be a story, with short chapters! I don't know if you like it, but I dreamed about it, and I wanted to write it down, hehe XD**

**Well I hope you'll enjoy!^^**

* * *

His eyes, they were ready to kill, though something in it looked friendly to me. He crossed me with that extreme speed, what made me fly back... It was just impossible, no human would be able to be that fast..

He sprinted towards the goalpost together with the other's.. It was impossible to stop one of them, compare that when they were together..

Their strength was something I never saw before..

Those eyes are hypnotising..

What are they..

Devils, or more like angels?

I sprinted back to the goal and tried to stop him again, but I couldn't even reach him on time..

He shot right through our goalkeeper, who flew in the net..

My heart was beating fats.. just impossible!

I stared at the goalpost, as I noticed that the icy captain... He walked my way..

"Don't look so shocked little princess, you've gotta get your team together, or we beat you to a pulp.." he said while he went to stand in front of me, looking me in the eyes, but his face was extremely serious.. as if he was warning me.

My heart skipped a beat. Those... eyes..

"What? Never saw an alien before?.." he asked while there appeared a smirk on his face..

"A-A-Alien?" I stammered.

"Pff you're no different.." he said and came closer to me.. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear.. "Just a little more beautiful than all the others!" he smirked and patted my shoulder while walking back to his own side of the field..

His touch.. It feels like my body is floating.. as if I'm glowing.. what did he do, he just touch my shoulder, but I feel so different.

* * *

**That's it, and did you liked it?^^**

**Well let me know what you think about this! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! ;)**


	2. Arriving at Aliea

**Few months later:**

"Ne Kath?" I heard my friend call my name.. "Hey Kath?.."

...

...

"YO KATH! YOU ALIVE?!" She screamed, what made me come back to earth..

"S-Sorry, I dazed off, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking about?.." she said.

"Mmm, n-nothing.." and I faked a smile.. she looked at me with a suspicious glance, but decided to leave it with that.

She didn't knew that I thought about the same guy I met a few months ago.. the one with those hypnotising teal eyes, his amazing touch.. that alien..

I was busy with a resurge about the aliens from the moment team diamond dust defeated my team to a pulp.. just as he said he did.

"Say I'm going home, still have some things to do!" I said and stood up.. I hurried up to home, and dived towards my computer..

I was almost there, I almost found their whereabouts..

I was working on at for almost an hour and then I found it.

"Mount Fuji! That's where he is.. I have to go there!" I said to myself..

"Go where?!" I heard my brother asking, he stood in my doorway..

"None of your business.."

"Still that alien, what's so special about him?" He asked.

What was so special about him? I don't know, I really don't know, but somehow.. every time I thought about him, those eyes, that touch.. my heart starts beating faster..I have to find him no matter what..

"I repeat, none of your business! Go annoy someone else!" I snapped at him..

"Hey I just come to help, I'm going with you to Mount Fuji.."

"SAY WHAT!?"

"You can't go alone to an aliens base, besides.. I'm your big brother, I'm here to protect you!"

"Pff fine, but you better not be in my way!"

"I won't dare, now go pack your stuff, we are leaving tonight!"

"What about nee-san, she will never agree with this!"

"That's why we're leaving tonight, she is working!"

"Nice plan! Now hurry out! I'm busy!" I screamed as I pushed him out of my room, and smashed the door in his face..

I was thrilled but somehow also very excited.. I was about to see him! But how were we going to infiltrate a alien base, I bet it is protected by the newest devices..

* * *

**That's it!**

**Did you liked it? I know this chapter is a bit boring, well I hope the next one is better, and he will also be a but longer! :D**

**Reviews? ^^**


	3. Discovered by Burn

**That evening:**

"We're here!" My brother said.. as I looked up at a huge spaceship, that lay hidden in the mountains..

"How do we get in that?!" I asked..

"We'll wait for someone to come out, we're fast enough, so no one will notice us!"

"Good idea!" I said as the both of us hide behind a rock..

It took quite a while and my brother started to daze of already..

"STAY AWAKE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, what scared him to death..

"You don't have to scream that hard you know!" He angrily replied.

I rolled my eyes and exact on that moment a red-head, with an orange jacket and a kinda pale skin came walking out, he didn't looked like an alien, but then I saw his eyes.. he had the same hypnotizing eyes as the one I was looking for..

Me and my brother hurried in.. I think he noticed us, but I guess he didn't care..

"Pff we're in! That took it's time.." My brother nagged..

"Stop nagging let's surging." I replied as we started walking, but we didn't even took three steps or an alarm went off..

There came robots or way saying: "Intruders, intruders!"

"Oh boy..." My brother said and then the robots started to kick footballs towards us. We started running and tried to dodge the balls..

...

"It took a while, but I think we lost them!" My brother sighed, as we took a break to come on our breaths again..

"Come on onii-chan! I wanna see him!" I said as I took his hand and dragged him towards a random place..

"I know his team is called diamond dust, and that he is the captain called Gazelle.. I also now he does master rank together with team Prominence who's captains is Burn and team Gia who's captain is Gran, the one we saw outside.. then you have the first rank team called Gemini Storm, captain Reize and Second rank team. Their captains is Desarm! I also know that the master rank teams are fighting for a somehow Genesis Title.. But I have no idea what that's supposed to mean.."

"So then! You really did your research good enough! One thing are they dangerous?"

"Well you know what happened to me and my team after playing with them, though he warned me!"

"So he warned you?"

"Yeah he said I had to grab my team together or he would beat us to a pulp.. and hehe he did.." I said while I scratched the back of my head out of embarrassment..

"I think that's not the only thing he said to you, or you wouldn't be looking after him now!"My brother said with a mean smirk on his face.. "I never thought that Aliens could be players too!" He joked and I pouted.

"_Heat, call everyone over, I'm gonna kick Gazelle's but out of the field! His practise time is over for almost an hour now!"_ We suddenly heard someone say, and the voice came closer..

"_Okay Burn-sama, then I'll be going now!" _

"Shoot, that's Burn, If he catches us we're done for, let's hide!" I said as the both of us hide behind the wall and hoped he wouldn't find us.

I saw him walking past.. he had red hair and a flame on his head, I knew he was a tempered boy and knowing what he just said, he was already burned up by Gazelle, I looked at him, Also he looked normal until I looked at his golden eyes..

All those eyes.. I just freeze when I see their eyes.. though Gazelle's eyes have something even more special in them then all the other's.. something I can't describe..

I was so in my thought that I bumped against the wall.. "O no shoot!" I whispered.. "Did he noticed us?"I asked as we looked behind the wall, but there was no one to be found.. "Where is he?"I asked..

"D-Don't know?" My brother replied as the both of us got quite nervous..

"Looking for me?!" We heard behind us, we shocked around to find Burn very close behind us with a mean smirk on his face..

"Hehe Gotcha!" He said..

* * *

**That's it!**

**ANDDD?! Did you liked it? Well let me know!^^**


	4. interrogation

Burn had grabbed us hardly and took us to a room, it was a bedroom and it was probably his!

"Hehe now there is no escape, tell me, what are two mere humans doing in the alia facilities?" He asked and went to sit down and leaned on his elbow..

I looked at my brother, I made a gesture that he had to leave the talking to me, and he nodded yes..

"None of your business!" I angry replied.. we were tied up to his bed, and I knew that if I pissed him even more up, this could get nasty, but somehow I didn't wanted to replied on a nice way..

"Say.. You should be glad a didn't handed you over to Kenzaki.. phoe you would be in trouble if I did that!" He grinned.

"Then why didn't you do that!?" I asked.

"Because I can use some fun! But if you want me too, then I can just call him!"

"N-N-No! We're fine here, hehe!" You quickly said.

"I guessed so, now what are you two doing here?"

"Why would I tell you?.."

"You don't have to.. just asking.."

"Fine if it's my choice, then I won't tell, now can you let us go?!"

"Not that fast! I know you're looking for someone.. if you tell me who, then I'll bring you there!"

"Why would we trust you?!"

"Well that's your choice!" he grinned and leaned back in his chair..crossing his arms with a nasty look on his face..

"You are sneaky!" I said and narrowed my eyes..

"You're not the first to tell!" he smirked.. I sighed, but I decided to just tell him..

"Pff fine, we are looking for~..."

"KATH!? What're you doing?! Why do you tell him?!" My brother interrupted..

Burn got up from his chair and walked over to us..

"Say I'm not talking to you big guy! I was talking to the girl, now where were you!" and he went to sit next to me, looking me in the eyes, with his... eyes.. those hypnotizing..

I dazed off the more I looked into them.."W-We were looking f-for~.." I automatically started not able to control my words..

"Kath stop looking in his eyes!" My brother warned me.. but somehow my eyes were locked.. those golden eyes were really hypnotizing me. What was wrong, the only one who was able to push me so far before was Gazelle..

Suddenly I snapped out of it, and I firmly closed my eyes..

"Heh? Almost got you there! You're a though one!" I heard Burn say, and he got off from the bed.. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed he was walking towards my brother..

"If you don't want to do it on the easy way, then I'm afraid I have to do it the hard way, I've been nice to you until now, you don't want to meet the dangerous me!" He smirked as he came closer to my brother.. "I can be really, really dangerous sometimes!"

My brother just looked the other way, avoiding eye contact with him.. "So?" Burn asked once again..

"Gazelle.." I softly said, while looking down.. "We're looking for Gazelle!" I added, just a little harder so Burn was able to hear it.

"Kath?!.." My brother said.. not knowing why I said it..

"Gazelle ne?! Haha why are you looking for that idiot!?" Burn laughed.. "Hmm, let me guess.. the player stole your heart!?" He smirked..

My eyes widened.. "W-What do you m-mean?.."

"You won't be the first to fall for his looks... but he has an cold inner, you can't get too close to him.. though you've been the first to actually look for him! I give you that!"

And he walked over to the bed and released us.. my brother got up immediately and stood in front of me to protect me.. but Burn wasn't going to attack or anything.. he was just smirking like a devil..

"W-What do you mean, t-that a lot of girls fall for him?.." I stammered..

"Is it that hard to understand?.. You fell for him, why won't others too.. but he's an alien.. no way you could be kept inside his heart.. you have no chance little girl.."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN HIS HEART, MAYBE I JUST WANT TO SEE HIM!" I scolded..

"Take it easy will ya! I'll take you to him, just warn ya, don't fall in his trap.. though I don't know why you shouldn't, one girl less on this stupid planet won't hurt hehe!"

I just stared at him.. was he warning me, just like Gazelle that day?!

Should I believe him? NO! Of course not, the info about Burn was clear and waterproof.. I couldn't trust this guy! I just going to follow him to Gazelle, and hope he will answer my questions!

"Just take me to him.." I said and also stood..

"Hehe as-**you**-wish!" He said with he same smirk on his face and opened the door and lead us outside.. "Burn-sama!? Where were you?" A white-haired guy asked. . "Who are that?" He added with quite a confused look on his face... "Dunno!" he replied.. "I only know that this little girl wants to meet with the one who is training in our precious hours.." Burn said..

"She wants to meet Gazelle ne?! What did he do to you?" Someone with a red and white headband and brown hair asked.. "Nepper leave her alone, you all follow me, we going to Gazelle then we can start training, and then she can have her personal conversation!" he smiled as he walked away, followed by his team.. suddenly a orange haired girl came my way, she was in Burn team, I could noticed from the Prominence uniform she wore..

"Burn's mine, I saw how he was looking at you, leave him alone, or you will regret it!" she snapped at me, and the turned around and walked towards the other's ..

"Someone's is jealous that you got attention from that dude.. hehe.. now do you trust him or not.."

"Yeah I somehow do, let's follow him!" I said and we followed Burn towards the soccer fields..

* * *

**Well end of chappie four, and because I got a lot of inspiration, and the chapters are short, I'm sure I will update another chapter tonight! So yo don't have to wait too long! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**


	5. The conversation

Burn lead us towards the field in silence.. though he went to walk next to me, what create an murderous glance on the orange-haired girl.. and some curious ones on the rest of his teammates.

"You sure?" Burn suddenly asked me..

"Sure about what?" I asked, I thought he did extremely nice suddenly, I didn't trust it..

"Well about meeting that dick.." He smirked..

"You don't like Gazelle, do you?" I asked.. because all his comments about Gazelle were negative,,

"Neh, I more like hate him! But whatever! We are here!" he said.

I looked up, and the light blinded my vision, it slowly came back and we stood in front o a huge football field, we team diamond dust was training..

Burn walked forwards and screamed: "GAZELLE, GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TRAINING STOPPED ALMOST TWO HOURS AGO!"

Gazelle stopped running and looked our way..

My heart skipped a beat on that moment.. sweat broke out on all sides, as my head became lighter..

Beautiful teal eyes were looking my way, and I became nervous already.

"Burn! That's not true we still have some time!" He coldly replied.

"N-No captain.._Gasp_.. We trained almost.. _Gasp_.. two hours extra!" A teammate with a mask on her head said.. She looked really tired just like the rest of the team ,who were spread out on the ground.. trying to breathe..

"O-Ohw, didn't notice, well team we'll stop!" He announced and leaved the field, while walking towards us..

Meanwhile Burn send his team towards the grounds, and gave them a warming up, while they did that he headed Gazelle's way, I tried my best to follow their conversation..

"Gazelle! Come here!" He said.

"What do you want Burn.."

"I don't want anything from you, but the cute girl in the back wants, what did you do to her!" he said.. my heart skipped a beat again on the word: '_Cute'_ Burn used to address me, but my heart definitely stopped for a moment when both their eyes looked at me!

"I don't know her.." Gazelle replied, while his tune stayed cold and uninteresting..

"You do, well she knows you, just talk to her, you will just scare her away anyways!" he said and then Burn gave me one last look, somehow his eyes got way friendlier then before, as I felt a blush crept onto my cheeks, when he smiled at me, he then gave Gazelle a murderous glance and then he headed towards his team.

Then... Gazelle came my way..

I started to panic quite bad.. omg I was so nervous that I knew that I couldn't get a normal word out of my mouth.

"O-O-Onii-c-chan, c-can you leave u-us alone?" I asked..

"Sure what you want, I'll wait for you over there!" he said and walked away..

"If it isn't the little princess from a few months ago.." Gazelle said with a little smirk on his face.. "You wanna talk to me?" he added.

"Y-Yes I want.."

"That's okay, but not here, I want some privacy, wanna go to my room?" he said.. as I nodded..

"Onii-chan, I'll go with him, promise me to stay here!" I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine!"

He nodded and I followed Gazelle to his room.

...

...

...

He held the door for me and I entered his room, also he got in and he closed the door behind him.

"So what do you want from me?" he asked and turned around to me..

"I-I want to know w-why you warned m-me back then?"

"Oh did I warn you? I can't remember, can you repeat if for me?" he said while he came closer to me, I started to back off a little while I tried to bring back the memory of that day.

"You said t-that I had to bring my team together or y-you would beat~.."

"Beat you to a pulp!" he finished my sentence..

"Y-You do remember?" I asked stunned..

"Of course I do, but I also remember something else.. I said you were just like all the others.. but there was another thing I said.. I lost it can you repeat it?" he asked while he closed me in between the wall and his body..

I was thinking what he meant, and then it hit me, but I was wondering why he would want me to say it, if he knew it himself..

"Y-You said that I-I was just a little m-more~.."

"Beautiful." He whispered in my ear..

My eyes widened at that.. he just recall the one word that was hunting me all those months.. his arms locked me up, I had nowhere to go...

My body was stuck between his and the wall, as I felt how is cold body was so close to mine..

I felt his cold breath in my neck what send a shiver down my spine..

But somehow I didn't care.. I liked this feeling.. no! I loved it!

He looked me right in the eyes.. he did the same as Burn did.. he was hypnotizing me.

I just felt it, my legs started to shake, as I couldn't control my movements anymore..

"You are stupid to walk inside an alien base, without any preparations.." he said.. "I can easy let you do things you don't want to do!" he said while he kept on staring into my eyes..

I couldn't escape out of it, I couldn't move my eyes away from his..

"I thought you were clever enough to understand that, but I think I've made a mistake.." he said on a tune colder than before..

He let go of me and released me from his hypnotizing eyes.

I slowly sank to the ground with my back against the wall, still staring in front of me with tears in my eyes, tears because I was afraid he was about to do something to me.

"You don't know me Kath.. why did you risk everything just to see me?"

"I-I don't know.." I stammered.

"I don't believe, that you came all the way, risking your life, but also your brother's just to tell me that one question.. Kath what do you want from me?"

"I think that..what, wait!? H-How do you know my name?" I asked..

There spread a smile out on his face.. "You're not the only one doing a research, just like I told you, you were more beautiful than all the others, you had something special, I wanted to know what.." he said as he again came closer to me, I was already with my back against the wall, but I wasn't going to run away this time..

He leaned in to whisper something again.

"This is what I wanted to know.." he whispered and then looked me in the eyes again.. this time friendlier and somehow not hypnotizing..

I could move freely around, and say what I want..

"Good to know!" he said, and smiled at me..

"Know what~.." I wanted to say but he cut me off by pressing his extremely soft lips against mine..

I wanted to cut him off but the words deep inside my heart told me to enjoy this..

I placed my hand on his chin and deepened the kiss by closing my eyes, and let him do what he wanted..

Somehow I wanted to be his victim , I wanted to be filled with his poison, I wanted him to infect me with his love.. I was kissing an alien right now, this was supernatural, so thrilling.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth, were I was literally feeling his powers inside of me.. I felt how it flowed down towards my stomach and filled my whole body with it..

I felt how it tingled through my whole body, every move he made felt so magic.. though something felt normal to..

* * *

**That's chapter five, so then five chapters one day..new record, okay, okay they are short, but still! **

**Well I will blab out one question.. Will Burn be jealous or not?! Hehehe XD**

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate that!**


	6. The vocalfight between fire and ice!

Gazel was kissing me deeply while leading me towards his bed.. I fell down on it what released me from his lips.. but he just went to lay on top of me, while kissing my neck..

I felt how his cold hands went up and down my body.. I enjoyed it, but something felt wrong to..

I just didn't know what.. he appeared above my head again, he smirked before he crashed his lips against mine again..

He licked my lips and he played a little with them, by giving cute kisses on my cheeks and nose between the kiss.

Then he went on with my neck again, I couldn't help but to moan when he used his tongue too, it slowly slipped down..

Then he stopped and got off me..

"That's enough for today!" he said and turned around, while walking out of the room, not saying anything or looking at me.. he just walked away!

I was still lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling..

I was deep in thoughts but suddenly I heard two voices from behind the door.

"What are you doing here burn?" I heard Gazel ask on his usually cold tune.. "Weren't you supposed to be training with your team!" he snapped..

"Why are you playing with her heart? I heard Burn ask, what made me sit up straight.. I walked towards the door and listened to their conversation.

"I'm not!"

"You are.. you was about to.. why did you backed down?"

"I didn't planned anything, if that's what you are wondering.. I just thought, she could be a great help to us!"

"And that's why you kissed her? That doesn't make any sense, besides I thought you beat her and her team to a pulp, that means she's weak, why would you want her to join us?"

"Because she broke through my eyes.."

"So... that means.."

"That she can wear it!" Gazel finished..

"Hm, she broke through mine to.. maybe you're right.. but then still.. why did you kissed her.."

It was silence for a while..

"Why that smirk?!" Burn suddenly asked..

"Well.. maybe I just wanted to kiss her!"

"Oh that's so? Then why did you quit on the moment she gave in?"

"Why do you care?..."

It was again silence until Gazel broke it..

"You jealous?" he said, what was probably meant for Burn..

"Why would I!?" Burn defended.

"Hmpff Why not.. I saw you smiling at her!"

"I can't fall in love with a mere Human, I comparing with you, who just did fall for her.."

"Oh I think you are lying Burn.. You lead her all the way to me, while you could have easily bring her to Kenzaki.."

"Why would I do that.. you know what Kenzaki does!?" Burn angrily replied..

"Hmm dunno.. love on first sight Burn!?" Gazel teased.

"Look who's talking ice princess.."

"Maybe yeah.. but then that's still none of your business.. unless you are jealous.."

"AM NOT!"

"Okay then, what about me going back in that room, and kiss her right in front of your eyes.. what about that!?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I won't, then I guess after all those years, you still don't know me well enough!"

"DON'T! Don't do it!" Burn desperately screamed, probably because Gazel already had his hands in the door knob..

"I said it, you like her!"

"Why would you care anyways, it's not your problem!" Burn snapped.

"Well I'm going.. it is indeed, none of my business, I guess you go inside and ask her to join.."

"Why would I help you?"

"It's not like you help **me** with it.. you want it to right!"

"Hmpff, fine.. just remember this! I'm gonna win this one!" Burn snapped..

I heard Gazel let out a grin while he walked away..

It took a few seconds, and then the door slowly opened, as Burn came walking in, with a serious face..

I knew what was about to happen, I just didn't knew if I were going to like it..

* * *

**That's it!**

**I probably update tonight or tomorrow..**

**I wanna thank ****Layan Kordy-Chan**** and ****rEdCherryVII**** for reviewing, and also the ones who followed and favorite this story!**

**THANKS ALL OF YOU!**

**I hope you liked it and the next update won't take long! ;)**


	7. The question!

PEOPLEEE I ALMOST DIED TODAY (0.0)

Believe me I did.. As a lot Netherlanders will know, that there is a storm.. I don't know if you have it as bad as it is here.. but damn.. it's bad.

I came home from school.. I got out of my train.. and I knew that there would come a storm.. BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO HAPPEN RIGHT THEN!

Jeez, I got out, as right above me started to thunder.. and NOT JUST A LITTLE...

I was on open field..(on the station!) And then it started to hail.. and not just a little.. it looked like snow on the ground.. but it was just hail..

It really hurted.. but I thought it was kinda cool actually..

I tried to get a little cover in a waiting room on the station made out of glass..

A lot of people had gathered there, and helped me in because the door almost crushed me, because of that extreme hard wind..

IT WAS SOO COLD.. and the hail came from all kind of open corners.. what made me wet anyways.. that really sucked...

But also the glass started to pump up and down.. I thought it was going to break.. glad it didn't ..

So I called my dad to pick me up, and after some minutes he came.

But I tried to get my bike in the back of the car.. just I forgot about the strong wind, what made me flew back almost three feet's right into a pool of wet hail..

So now I'm still cold.. yeah that's my story.. well I was just wondering if there are any other Hollanders out there, that experienced the same as me!

SO IF YOU DID, TELL ME, I'M CURIOUS!

I think people from other countries are used worse.. but it is really RARE in Holland, so I was kinda shocked and excited at the same time! ;P

* * *

**Okay on with the story! ;) that why you all clicked for anyways.. here it is I hope you enjoyed!**

**:D**

* * *

"I came to ask you something!" Burn asked while he looked down at his feet's.. I knew what he was going to ask.. but I didn't knew my answer yet..

"What do you think of joining us?" he added still looking down.

"I don't know what I should answer.." I sadly replied..

I knew what they did was wrong, and that they hurted people, I'm not really the bad girl type.. but the feeling of power and somehow trust I have with those two around me.. it's kinda addictive.. I just don't knew what to say..

"I get it, what about I bring you and your brother back home, and then I'll come back tomorrow to hear what your answer is?" He smiled.. his attitude totally changed from how he behaved before, he was way nicer and softer then when I met him! Somehow even more attractive than before..

"O-Okay.." I stuttered..

"Did you.." He started but didn't finished his line, he just looked down again..

"I did what?"

"Did you liked kissing him?" He blushed madly as a fierce red colour spread out on his whole head.

I widened my eyes, he gave me some valuable tips outside with his conversation with Gazel, but he totally behaved like a jealous lover now.. does he really like me?

"W-Why you ask?"

"W-Well I was just wondering.. AAH well forget it, I'll take you home-!" he said as he grabbed my hand and lead me back towards the soccer field.

His touch was the opposite of Gazel's.. his hand was really warm, what lighted me up from the inside.. I liked it just as much as I liked the cold hold form Gazel.. I blushed at my thought.. did I liked the both of them.. both on first sight.. am I going nuts!?

"Nii-san!" I said when I saw my brother.. but I sweat dropped at the scene..

He fell asleep against the wall with a drawn moustache on his upper lip, while the white-haired boy and the one with the band were giggling beside him, and the one with the band held a black marker..

"Heat, Nepper.. what did you guys do? (-_-)" Burn asked while also sweat dropping..

"He fell asleep!" Nepper answered.

"So we draw a moustache! We thought of a funny surprise to wake up.." Heat finished.

"Your level sank low.. really..really low!" Burn snapped at them.. as he turned around to me again.. "Well wake him up, we're leaving." He said.

I nodded and walked over to my brother..

"Where are you going burn-sama?" The orange-haired girl came bust in..

"Bring them home."

"But can't they do that themselves, they came here on their own to right?" She smiled.

"I don't care, I want to bring her home, so I'll do!" he smirked and then walked up to us while I already wakened my brother.. I thought the moustache was quite funny so I decided not to tell him about it.. I only giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" My brother snapped at me.

"Hihi Nothing!" I said while trying to hold my laugh..

"Is there something on my face!?" He asked Nepper and Heat..

"PFF No whaha why?!" They replied.. tying to keep their laugh like total freaks.

"I trust none of you, Kath you're the biggest liar here!" He sighed..

"We'll go!" Burn announced once again.. as he kicked against a soccer ball with red spots on it, the red spots started to glow, as the three of us started to fade away in the light..

"Do you live here?" Burn asked..

"Yeah!" I replied.. "Thanks for bringing us, it spared us a lot of time you know!" I winked at him, only to receive a cute blush on his cheeks..

"No prob!"

"You two look like a couple, what the fuck happened when I was asleep, aah well I'm going inside, do you follow me Kath?!" my brother said.

"C-Couple!? O-Onii-chan s-stop it!" I stuttered.. "I'm coming just go already!" I added, as my brother turned around with a smirk on his face, and when he closed the front door I turned around to Burn again, who was sweetly smiling at me!

"So then I'll see you tomorrow this time?" he asked.

"Sure!" I replied. "I'll make sure I have my answer ready then!"

"Don't worry, we can wait!" he said as he again kicked the ball to leave..

I smiled at him and wanted to turn around, when he suddenly disappeared but the ball was still present.. I looked around to look for him.. when he suddenly appeared out of nothing next to me..

"I'll hope you join us!" he whispered in my ear and then I felt two soft lips pressing against my cheek.. the soft, gentle, warm lips.. I looked the my right where my eyes crashed two smirking golden ones..

A blush crept onto my cheeks again as he winked and then disappeared together with the red soccer ball.

I lay my hand on the spot he just kissed, and started at the place he leaved..

My heart was pumping fast as I was still blushing madly..

'_W-What was that!?'_ I asked myself over, and over, and over again..

* * *

**That's iiiiitttt!**

**Well I hope you liked it.. and I wanna thank ****Ala2-Kordy**** and ****rEdCherryVII**** for reviewing my latest chapter! I hope you liked this one to!**

**Pleasee leave a review minna! You would make my day better! ;)**


	8. Fake fever

**The next day, on the agreed time:**

"So, do you have an answer?"Burn asked he stood in front of me, very close actually.

"Yeah I have.."

"And will I like it or not?" he smiled..

"I guess, but that's up to you.." I said while I looked down at the ground.. suddenly I felt a hand on my chin making me look up, and I crashed two beautiful golden eyes.. who looked quite concerned..

"What's wrong?" Burn asked me..

"I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing.." I softly replied.. as he let go of my chin, but I kept looking into his eyes.

"Hey-! I'm not pushing you to do things, if you don't wanna, I'm fine with it, it would be a shame though.."

"Neh I've made my decision already, I'm joining you guys!" I smiled at him.. "Just fast before my brother or sister sees me, they don't like this idea actually hehe!"

"I understand miss.." Burn said while reaching his hand out for me.. "Shall we go?" He asked as I took his hand in mine and I nodded..

I received another sweet smile from him, before we slowly disappeared in the red clouds that brought us to the UFO I was about to stay.

...

...

...

I got my own team from Kira, but we only got a official aliea academy team after training for some weeks.. It is one week later now, and we trained a lot until be almost broke apart, I know my teammates better now, we had a lot of fights, but after a while we started to appreciate each other, and we became very close, and we became actually good friends, I noticed the rivalry between all the other aliea teams, but somehow I like everyone of them, of course two in special, but they were all friendly towards me.

Gran always gives me a sweet smile when I passed, Desarm always asks if everything is alright, and Reize always starts to stress out when he sees me, and then he always bows and stuff, I think it's quite cute to see the proud captain of Gemini Storm being nervous for seeing me..

But most of my thoughts are about the other two captains.. I first felt something for Gazel, that was actually the reason for me to come here in the first place, but the gentle behaviour and sweet compliments I get from Burn, they really make my heart twitch!

They make me glow, but I try to cover it up, I don't wanna show them... I don't wanna fall in love, but somehow I did, and not for one.. BUT FOR TWO, I swear those boys are messing with my mind AND my heart!..

I don't know what to do anymore..

"Good-morning!" I heard what slapped me out of my thought and back to reality. I looked next to me where Gazel stood, looking with a cheerful grin on his face..

"G-Good morning!" I replied, but the grin stayed on his face.. "Did something happened?" I asked..

"Neh, I just think you look rather good today, do you have a new haircut?" He asked..

_I did! How the hell did he know that! Aah no I'm blushing again! stop it, just...just look the other way!_

"Y-Yeah, I did.. d-do you like it?" I asked, why? I didn't knew, maybe I wanted to hear him say that my hair was good, if he said it wasn't... well that would be really embarrassing..

"Yeah I like it, but you always look good!" he winked.. my heart started to beat faster, he just said that.. "Y-You think that I'm~.."

"I think you are always pretty!" he smiled.. but I remained quiet.. I wasn't able to get another word out of my mouth.. my heart was just beating too fast for it, it made my blood rush up to my cheeks again, what made me look like a tomato..

"Are you blushing?" He smirked.

"N-N-NO!" I snapped at him and turned around.. while I folded my arms..

"Then why were you so red?" I heard him ask.. then I suddenly felt a hand on my forehead, it was Gazel standing behind me, because I recognized the cold body that pressed against my back. "You're hot, are you sick?" he asked concerned, but I knew he was just teasing me..

"N-No I'm fine!" I stuttered but I remained on my place, as I felt how Gazel took a few steps back.. but instead of leaving me alone he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, then he carried me up, holding me bridal style..

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled..

"You're are having a fever, because you said that it wasn't a blush! So I'm taking you to bed, I think rest is the best you can use when you're sick!" he winked..

He did it.. I couldn't do anything else then admitting that I was blushing.. "I..was blushing!" I said but it almost came out of a whisper..

"What did you say?" Gazel teased and I gave him a death glare..

"I was blushing.." I sighed..

"Haha thought so.. well then you don't need any rest, so what about playing some soccer together?" he asked..

"S-sure-!" I smiled.. and then I followed him towards the field, but he hadn't released my hand yet, so my tomato head was still present...

* * *

**That is it! Well sorry for the late update, I was lacking inspiration AND TIME! **

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate that! And I wanna thank everyone who leaved a review! So THANK YOU A LOT!^^**

**SEE YA! :D**


	9. The Purple Necklace

**Here is a new chapter, I'm sorry but I was lacking inspiration, and it's really short :$**

* * *

We stood in front of each other simply kicking the ball. I was inspecting him, and I guess he did the same with me, because I felt how his eyes slipped over my body from top to toe. Then I noticed something purple from behind his shirt, I stopped with kicking the ball and walked over to him..

"Something wrong Kath?" Gazel asked me..

I didn't reply, I kept on walking until I reached him, I could see that it gave purple light that shone from behind his shirt, but I wasn't able to see what it was.

"Can you put off you shirt?" I asked him only to receive a confused look.. "Why do you want that?" he asked me still confused. I couldn't tell him I wanted to know what that light was, Gazel was ever since I met him a boy with secrets and he was never going to tell me what it was.

"I wanna know what's under your shirt!" I said so I didn't completely lied, and of course I was also curious about his body, that for sure, I mean... a trained soccer player must have a six pack!

"Well, I think you linger for something else!" he said as he put his hands in his shirt and grabbed the light, my eyes widened.. how the hell did he knew I was talking about that?

Then I finally saw it, it resembled a chain. But the power I felt when he showed it to me, it was really weird, I felt like I wanted to have it, the chain but I lingered more for the power it kept in it. Was it Gazel's power inside of that stone? At least, that's how it felt.

"Do you like it?" he suddenly asked me, probably because I was staring at it!

"Y-Yeah it's a really nice necklace.."

"Do you want it?"

"R-Really?! I mean it's yours so.. I don't have to!"

"No it's okay, I can find a new one!" he said and handed me the necklace, as soon as I touched I went blank.. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't talk... And eventually I couldn't even think anymore.

It took some time before I finally got my senses back, and when I opened my eyes I saw that I lay with my head on Gazel's lap, and he was looking down at me. "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you!" he said and I went to sit up straight again..

"W-What just happened?" I asked while rubbing my head. I had a pretty big head ache, and I noticed the necklace was around my neck.. "D-D-Did you put this around my neck?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can take it off if you don't like it! But you was sleeping so peacefully, that I didn't wanted to wake you up, and well... I was pretty bored because you slept for two hours.."

"TWO HOURS!?" I yelled, jeez that was a bloody long time, I remember is saw black after I touched the necklace, after that I don't remember anything..

"Maybe you also could explain her the consequences of that necklaces, before she is going to use it!" we heard and looked around for the voice, I knew the voice it was familiar to me, and when a red-head with golden eyes came out of the dark I knew it was Burn.

Me and Gazel got up, and I swear that I say Burn and Gazel switching deathly glares. "I was about to tell her, mind your own business!" Gazel snapped at him.

"She _**is**_ my business!" Burn replied with a smirk on his face, and he used a emphasis on the word 'is'.

"W-What consequences?"

"Well I don't like to admit it, but Burn's right! There are some side effect that I want you to know before you decide to use it!"

"But it's a chain, use it for what~.. is it the power I feel coming from it!"

Burn and Gazel gave each other a look, and then looked at me again.. "The chain makes you stronger!" they said unison..

* * *

**Well it's really short, I'm sorry, but I lost my inspiration for today!**

**I wanna thank everyone we leaved a review and read my story!**

**An extra thank for:**

**rEdCherryVII**

**Layan Kordy-Chan**

**Ala2-Kordy**

**And ****coolandcrazy**

**And the guest reviews:**

**Ivi**

**I'm sorry about the late reply, but I had to tell you that your review really made me laugh! And I'm glad you like my story and that you reviewed!^^ I hope you like the story till now!**

**And**

**Lisa de la sweet****! **

**I loveee your review, all of them, and I really wanna thank you for all! I'm always happy when I read your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!^^**

**Well I love reviews, so everyone who gives me one makes me happy^^ no matter what, hihi :3**

**I hope ya'll liked it and please leave a review, even if this is a really, really, really short chapter, I promise the next one will be bigger and especially better, because I know this chapter is really uninteresting and bad!**


	10. My goal

**Here is a new chapter! I worte it very quick, so there will be quite a few mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**I hope ya'll enjoy reading and thanks everyone who followed and reviewed the story till now!^^**

**Have fun-!~**

* * *

**-A year later-**

* * *

I was having breakfast in my own department. My team called Sun Blast was since a year an official team of Aliea Gakuen. I became really close with my teammates, and we had close friendship with team diamond dust and prominence.

I accepted the aliea stone.. I don't know if I did the right thing, but it was worth the try. I feel more powerful than ever, but also.. more in love than ever. Yes, I've finally admitted to myself that I'm in love with Gazel... _and _Burn.

It's so wrong, I know it, but they are both playing with my heart even if they are totally the opposites. But I know for sure now that I'm in love with two guys. I really have gone nuts this time.

I walked out of the dinner room and went back to my own, I needed some rest.

I walked inside, trudged to my bed, and did the thing I wanted to do for quite a time now.. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Aah some rest.." I said with a smile on my face ..._Silence_... I thought and enjoyed the moment for as long it lasted.

_Knock...knock.._ I suddenly heard.

_Oh you've gotta be kidding me! _I stood up, quite depressed now, I was finally able to have some rest and then there is again someone to disturb my peace!

I angrily opened the door, but tried to control myself for shouting when I saw Burn at my entrance. "Someone's grumpy today!" he smirked.

"N-No, I'm not, just a bit tired!"

"Oh you're tired, well then I'll come back another time!" he smiled and turned around. "Sleep well Kath!" he said while walking away.

"B-Burn!?" I suddenly asked, what made him turn around.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-No, I was just wondering where you came for?"

"Oh nothing special, I was just thinking that you maybe would like to walk a little with me?"

"I would like to walk with you Burn, if you give me a few seconds!"

"Are you sure? You were tired right? We can do it another time if you want?"

"N-No I'm fine, I just go early to bed tonight!"

"Okay if you say do, I'll wait!" he smiled, I smiled back at him and then closed the door again. I ran to my mirror, fixing my messed up hair and clothes. I even checked if I didn't had something stuck between my teeth's and then headed back to the boy who I knew was impatient. But to my surprise he didn't looked impatient at all, he was smiling at me with a soft cheerful grin on his face, with shining golden eyes making me even more happy then I already was. I forgot all about my fatigue and headed his way.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"O-Ohw nothing, some.. girl-thing!" I smiled at him.

"Well I probably won't understand, so what do you think about a walk through the forest?"

"Since when are we allowed to leave the academy? Don't we need permission for it?"

"Never and indeed. But I lack that, let's have some fun!" he smirked, he grabbed my hand and took me with him outside.

Few minutes later:

You know, the whole aliea thing isn't as bad as it seems, the players don't do it to harm people actually, they just grave for power. Of course we don't do it in the right way, but we totally don't want to harm people, and yeah.. we do.. I know quite well what I started, but harming people is a totally next stage, of course mister Kira meant this for military purpose but I can't believe he will really use everyone here for it, I know the past of almost everyone in aliea now, and they actually don't deserve a treatment like this.

They need more love, what would you expect to happen then, the cold behaviour form Gazel and the Fierce one from Burn existed because of the lack of love they were given. Both lost their parents on young age, and Sun Garden is a big place, they have to share the love with a lot of children. But when the most important person in your life, their one and only father tells them this is the right thing.. what would you expect them to do?

Of course they would expect it.. I first joined because I had interest in both the boys, but I actually have a goal to aim for now. I want to show mister Kira that those kids truly adore him like their own father, but he just uses them as samples for his revenge.

My goal is to let Burn and Gazel feel what is truly love from a parent, I wanted to shout that at that at Kira but that's not a good idea. I barely see him, he leaves Kenzaki handle with them. And I never had trouble with Kenzaki but I knew he didn't liked kids very much. One mistake and he took you to some kind of room as punishment. Everyone feared that room except for Gaia who were Kira's favourites and never did anything wrong.

We were walking for quite a time now, Burn walked close next to me, his arm was only a inch away from mine and I couldn't help it, but the shy blush didn't get off my face.

"From what were you so tired?" Burn suddenly asked.

"W-W-Well training and stuff.." I sighed, I wasn't lying, I was training like crazy the last few weeks.

"You shouldn't push yourself.." I replied, I could hear some kind of worried sound but with Burn you never know.

"Burn I've heard a rumour, and I was wondering if it is true?..." this question was lingering to get out of my mouth from the moment I saw him at my door.

"Go ahead!" he smiled.

"Is it true that you and Gazel joined forces and formed.. 'Chaos'?" I asked, I looked down at the ground, there could be two option, one.. it was all a lie, and Burn was getting fierce for me thinking he was joining forces with Gazel. Or two.. it was true...

* * *

**Well that is it, I won't update as soon I guess. I have a pretty busy week ahead of me! And I really need to focus on school now, or I won't make it.. I'm getting pretty bad notes lately. My parents don't like that very much... hehe XD**

**But I hope you liked it and pleaseeeee leave a review!^^**

**~.~.~.~.~**


	11. We all need love, right?

**Here is a new chapter minna-saaaan! :D**

**I hope ya'll enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"Is it true that you and Gazel joined forces, and formed 'Chaos'?" I asked, looking at the ground. Suddenly he started to giggle, I looked up wondering why the hell he laughed about it, it wasn't a sarcastic question at all.

"Ironic isn't it?" he said, what made me even more confused. "I joined forces with the one I hate the most, just to get the Genesis title, it's really pathetic.."

"So it's true?"

"Yes, we did joined forces!" he said avoiding my eyes who tried to contact his. He was desperately looking for another topic, but I wanted to know about this sudden happening, something no one saw coming.

"Why did you formed 'Chaos' then, I think there must be a pretty good reason!"

"Well, Gazel tied with Raimon, so Kira suddenly decided that Gaia had won the Genesis title, I was frustrated because he didn't even gave my team a change, and Gazel was mad as well saying he tied not lost, so we decided to join forces to show them who is stronger."

"W-Wow-wow wait! Gazel tied!? who's that Raimon?" I asked shocked, how can the unbeatable team be beaten? It's impossible to win or tie with them! No one ever did.

"Yes he tied with Raimon, a soccer team trying to beat Aliea Academy, they're a real pain in the ass!"

"Oh never heard of them, I'm curious though!"

"Well, they've beaten Gemini Storm, and Epsilon and now tied with Diamond dust, so this far they're pretty good."

I was thinking_, what if I could win from them? Maybe Kira would notice me? maybe I would finally have time to talk to him.. hmm just who's that Raimon?_

"Something in your mind Kath?" Burn smirked and appearing in front of me, with that sexy grin on his face and those charming golden eyes sparkling above.

"N-N-No, just thinking if I had a change against them?" I blushed like mad, but I bravely continued to look in his eyes, I mean looking a different way only made it more shameful.

"I don't know, you can try!" he said and then started to walk again, I quickly followed him because he speeded up a little.

"Really where can I find them then?"

"You have to go to Raimon high school!"

"O-Ohw hehe yeah. Embarrassing, that was kinda obvious.." I said deep ashamed, how could I be so stupid?...

"It's okay! We all make mistakes!" he smiled.

Then there came a awkward silence. We just walked, Burn had his hands behind his head, while he whistled random songs. Probably because he didn't knew what to say.

"So Kath? Anyone on the eye yet?" he suddenly asked.

"W-What?" I replied.

"I was wondering if you're in love yet?"

"Ye~.. No! No I'm not, you?" I quickly corrected myself.

"Yes I am, and I think you know who.. Ah well, let's change the subject, beautiful day isn't it!" he said wit h a blush, I started to giggle, because he acted suddenly really clumsy because of his nerves, he almost tripped over a rock.

"You nervous Burn?" I giggled.

"You have a cute giggle Kath!" He smiled. "And a cute laugh as well!" he added.

My head was tomato red, I didn't knew what I had to answer on him, I was out of words, I never had compliments before, he and Gazel were the first one who gave me some, and I'm stunned every time they tell me one...I'm really pathetic... "T-T-Thanks B-Burn!" I stuttered.

"Shall we head back then, it's getting time for dinner!" he smiled.

"S-Sure!"

Then he grabbed my hand. I felt how warm his hand actually is, he gentle took mine, but didn't released my hand the whole way to Aliea. He even caressed my hand with his thump. OMG I was in heaven, my chest was pumping like crazy, he was holding my hand!? Sweat broke out on all sides, and the nerves were like killing me. I'm so bad at this, so hopelessly in love.

He often looked at me with that goddess smile on his face. PERFECT was the right word to describe him, the problem was that Gazel was PERFECT as well.

Then he suddenly stopped, aliea was already in sight and we just had to walk another ten minutes to reach the entrance. But instead of that he went to stand in front of me and grabbed my other hand as well.

"You might think I'm weird, but there is something a want to tell you, before heading back to our own teams.." he started, he was so clearly nervous, it made him damn cute!

"Y-Yes Burn?"

"All we need in this world is some love right? At least that's what everyone says.."

"Y-Y-Yeah?.."

"They say money, fame and function doesn't compete.."

"..."

_...~"Well it's not really easy to do but, would you show me love?" ~..._

* * *

**That is it for today people, sorry for the late update :$ I had some requests and a lot of homework hehe!**

**But I hope it's to your likes!**

**And I got a question: I need team mates for Team Sun Blast, so If you have a OC for me! they won't have a long part in the story, so all I need to know is a name and Hair/Eye colour, that's all, so if want to give me one, then I'm glad you do! :D**

**And another question, who do you want Kath to end up with:**

**Burn or Gazel?**

**I wanna know what you guys like the most! Hihi :3**

**So pleaseee leave a review, and I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
